Filhinho do Papai
by sugarpen
Summary: Ele nunca pensou que teria um filho e, pior que isso, que teria que cuidar dele durante um dia inteiro sozinho, mas esse dia chegou e não há como fugir dele. UA Especial de Dia dos Pais.


**N/A: **Cá estou eu, postando mais uma fic... E, se algum de vocês percebeu a proximidade dessa postagem com o domingo de Pais, YES, você acertou! Como o nome mesmo diz, é um fic especial de Dia dos Pais, porque por mais que eles estejam longe (e eu digo em todos os sentidos, _todos os sentidos mesmo_), eles existem e nunca vão deixar de nos amar. Que os pais de vocês se sintam abraçados por mim através dessa fic (embora eu não tenha certeza de que todos eles vão ficar sabendo que vocês a leram...) e que vocês gostem dela!

Ah, eu gostaria muito de agradecer à Lisa Black, que me pressionou pra terminar de escrever essa fic, e à Mari s2, a pessoa que gentilmente betou a fic (desculpa, Lisa, mas você sumiu!). Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! E vamos à fic porque eu sei que não é na NA que vocês estão interessados.

**

* * *

**

**Filhinho do papai**

Choro, choro e mais choro. Um pequeno bebê chorava em cima da cama dos pais, ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia e as primeiras gotinhas de suor começavam a molhar seus cabelos castanhos. Apertava os olhos – que se estivessem abertos poderia perceber-se que eram azuis – e chorava muito. As lágrimas também apareciam, numa quantidade maior que o suor, embora não fossem muitas. Afinal, ele era apenas um bebê, e bebês não choram nem suam na mesma intensidade dos adultos.

— Calma, John... — O pai do garoto chegou e pegou-o nos braços, bem desajeitado, enquanto olhava para o garoto, que não parara de chorar. — Jonathan, eu estou te avisando, garoto... — _Seu idiota, não adianta dar bronca em bebês!_, um pensamento o advertiu. Uma coisa dava pra perceber se você chegasse ali naquele momento, mesmo que você seja a criatura mais obtusa da face da Terra: Sirius Black definitivamente não tem jeito com crianças. Ele voltou a deitar Jonathan – ou John, como todos os chamavam – na cama, e ele continuava a berrar. — Deus... O que você quer? Está com fome, é? A sua mãe saiu, não tem jeito de eu te amamentar, John.

De algum jeito, pareceu que John entendeu o que o pai estava dizendo, porque diminuiu a altura do choro, deixando Sirius bem aliviado. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para o filho, que não retribuiu, afinal, mesmo que mais baixo, John continuava chorando. E foi então que Sirius percebeu a gravidade da situação. Se não fizesse aquele garoto parar de chorar, seria um desastre quando Marlene chegasse e o pegasse ali, tentando acalmar o menino sem alimentá-lo. E mesmo quando as circunstâncias são essas – Sirius não tinha o "aparelho" que Marlene usava para amamentar Jonathan! – ela não estava nem aí pro marido, só pensava no filho. A única coisa que conseguia consolar Sirius nessas horas era quando lembrava de que James já se queixara muito de Lily quando Harry nascera. _"Ela nem liga pra mim!"_ era a reclamação mais constante. E Sirius só ria... Mas agora via que o amigo tinha a mais pura razão.

Ele voltou a pegar o filho e olhou-o nos olhos.

— John, por favor. — Naquele momento, Sirius se sentiu um idiota completo. Quase pedira ao filho que falasse o que queria. — Já que você não pode falar, pelo menos pára de chorar... Ou dá um sinal do que você quer... — Nota mental: nunca dizer pra Lene que topa cuidar do bebê sozinho quando não se tem certeza de que topa. Vendo que aquilo não ia mudar _mesmo,_ e sabendo que bebês não comem nada, só bebem leite, Sirius deixou o filho novamente na cama, pensando se bebês davam algum tipo de pane se fossem tirados e colocados na cama toda hora. Se dessem, estava ferrado. Marlene ia acabar com ele quando o visse. _Idiota, bebês são bebês, não máquinas pra dar pane. _Como ele sabia o que era uma máquina? Oras, era melhor amigo do marido de Lily Evans, impossível não saber o que é uma máquina.

Toda aquela manobra pra deixar John quieto estava deixando Sirius cansado. Ele não era de se cansar fácil, mas aquele menino dava uma canseira nele que ninguém conseguira dar, nunca. Nem mesmo Marlene, se é que vocês me entendem. Quando ele saiu do quarto do casal e chegou à cozinha, viu um recado amarelo na porta da geladeira: _"Como eu sabia que você ia esquecer, deixei recado: a mamadeira do John está em cima da pia. Acho que você só vai ter que dar uma esquentada. Experimente nas costas da mão."_ É, James estava mesmo certo. Nem o _"Beijos, Lene"_ ela deixava mais. Ou talvez estivesse com pressa demais pra isso. Quando o moreno olhou para a pia, lá estava a mamadeira do garoto, sua salvação. Ele pingou um pouco nas costas da mão e constatou que estava fria. _"Acho que você só vai ter que dar uma esquentada..." _Ok, mas como se mexe num fogão?

Sirius parou à frente do fogão, levantou o tampo e examinou aqueles botões. Sabia que tinha que girar aquilo pra acender o fogão, mas como sabia de qual boca era qual botão? _Como elas conseguem? _E ainda tinha 6! Ele já ouvira falar de fogões com 4 bocas, deveriam ser mais fáceis de se usar, poucas bocas significavam menos botões. Mas não, Marlene tinha que escolher o maior... Aquilo não estava ajudando Sirius em nada a aprender como se mexe num fogão. Ele girou um botão, e um forte cheiro de gás começou a sair por lá. Girou novamente e o cheiro parou. Ah, então era assim? Então não custava tentar de novo. Ele abriu a mamadeira, colocou o leite numa leiteira, girou de novo o botão e começou a procurar o acendedor. Pelo menos se ele soubesse onde ficava... Quando achou, o cheiro já estava bem forte. Nota mental 2: nunca ligar o fogão sem antes ter pego o acendedor. Ou então você morre por asfixia por gás.

Ele apertou o botão do acendedor e uma chama azul apareceu. _Azul? _Que tipo de magia aquilo tinha, pra acender um fogo azul? Sirius já tinha visto fogo azul, mas havia um feitiço que o deixava daquela cor. Se ele soubesse disso, teria usado a varinha... Se bem que ela podia pegar fogo. Não, péssima idéia. Ele colocou a leiteira lá em cima e esperou alguns minutos. Quando tirou, o leite já estava quase fervendo, ou seja, está _bem_ _quente _pra ser dado pra John, a não ser que ele quisesse acabar com a boca do filho. E ele não queria. Bom, já que os trouxas tinham inventado um fogão pra esquentar, deviam ter inventado um _gelão_ pra esfriar, certo? Errado. A tecnologia dos trouxas ainda não havia chegado a isso, mas estavam em 1984, talvez um dia inventassem esse _gelão_. E quando inventassem, Sirius queria ser o primeiro a usar, porque ficou lá esperando mais um tempão aquele leite esfriar e John chorava a cada minuto mais.

— Pronto, Johnzinho... O papai já trouxe o seu leitinho. — E dessa vez ele deve ter ouvido _mesmo_, porque parou de chorar no mesmo minuto e até abriu um sorrisinho mínimo. Mas quando viu a mamadeira, mostrou até a gengiva careca. John era um bebê, não tinha dentes ainda. — Toma, John... Isso. — Disse Sirius, enquanto pegava o filho e dava a mamadeira para ele pegar o bico. Sentou-se na cama enquanto o assistia sugando com vontade o leite, como se estivesse mamando na própria Marlene. Quando bebeu o último gole, Sirius se lembrava que tinha que colocá-lo para arrotar. Como é que ela fazia mesmo? Deitou o garoto perto do seu ombro e deu umas batidinhas nas suas costas. Nada. Mais umas batidinhas, e o garoto continuou sem arrotar. — Qual é, Jonathan? — Perguntou, erguendo o garoto na altura dos seus olhos. Ele olhou para o pai com uma cara estranha...

E então aconteceu.

Em um minuto, Sirius estava limpinho e bonitinho, o exemplo de pai. Mas no segundo seguinte, estava todo sujo de leite fermentado. E, se o leite fermenta quando chega ao estômago, vocês já devem ter imaginado o que o garoto fez para sujar o pai todo de leite fermentado Se aquele não fosse seu filho, Sirius já teria jogado o moleque de qualquer jeito na cama e saído pra tomar um banho, mas tratando-se de sua própria prole, ele deixava a vaidade de lado.

— John... O que foi? Por que você fez... _Isso?_ — Perguntou, desorientado. Por que, no mundo, uma criança com a idade dele vomitaria logo depois de tomar o leite que pedira tanto? E por que, no mundo, essa criança só faz isso quando está sendo cuidada pelo pai, nunca quando está com a mãe? Será que tinha algo no leite? John não parecia estar querendo regurgitar mais, então Sirius levou-o com ele até o banheiro, onde Marlene tinha instalado um trocador de fraldas, colocou o menino ali e limpou sua boca antes de olhar para si mesmo. Estava nojento, muito nojento. Pingando leite. Fermentado, ainda por cima. Tirou a camisa e pensou em jogar no cesto de roupa suja, mas ia acabar "contaminando" o resto todo das roupas, então embolou... Aquilo e deixou num canto, perto da parede. Era só a camisa, sim, mas o cheiro no seu corpo deveria estar terrível. Leite fermentado cheira, sabiam?

Enquanto Sirius tomava banho, John achou bem engraçado estalar os olhos e começar a observar tudo o que havia no banheiro. E achou mais engraçado ainda brincar de bater as mãos na toalha de rosto da mãe, que estava quase em cima dele. Bebês gostam de brincar assim, com coisas que balançam, batendo as mãos, coisa que Sirius achava bem idiota, mas se distraía o filho, ele podia deixá-lo fazendo aquilo mesmo. Tudo o que Sirius queria era ter John distraído pra poder tomar seu banho sossegado, e enquanto se ensaboava e cantarolava, nem percebeu que a toalha com a qual John brincava estava ficando muito sem graça.

Ele largou a toalha, embora ele ainda conseguisse vê-la, e começou a mexer a cabeça, procurando por alguma coisa mais legal pra brincar. Com algum esforço, ele se sentou no trocador e começou a olhar em volta novamente. Daquele jeito era muito mais fácil de achar alguma coisa... E foi então que ele os viu. Eram lindos, cada um de uma cor, um mais chamativo que o outro, e eram tantos... Os olhinhos de John chegaram a brilhar conforme ele admirava os perfumes e cosméticos da mãe, todos dispostos na pia, perto de onde ele estava. O garoto se curvou pra frente devagar e engatinhou um pouco até perto dos vidros e pegou um transparente com um líquido amarelo dentro. Voltou a se sentar e procurar como podia brincar com aquilo. Ele tinha achado muito bonito, mas não achara nenhum jeito de fazer daquilo algo divertido. Ele ao menos sabia o que era aquilo... Segurando o vidro com as duas mãos, ele achou algo bem divertido pra fazer.

_CRÁS_. As risadinhas de John ecoaram pelo banheiro. Sirius arregalou os olhos, já imaginando o que o filho tinha feito. Nem desligou o chuveiro, quase arrancou a porta do box para abri-la e colocou uma toalha em volta da cintura de qualquer jeito antes de encontrar John rindo e batendo palminhas, ao mesmo tempo no qual observava o vidro de perfume da mãe que jazia no chão. Digo, o _ex_-vidro de perfume da mãe.

— Jonathan McKinnon Black. — Sirius disse, bem devagar, tentando não entrar em pânico, mas foi em vão. — ERA O PERFUME MAIS CARO DA MARLENE! — Ele gritou, desesperado, quando reconheceu os cacos transparentes e a fragrância amarela que estavam no chão. Também reconheceu o perfume pelo cheiro, que agora se alastrava pelo banheiro todo. Pior que ser o perfume mais caro, era o perfume que ele tinha dado para ela como presente de três anos de casamento, no ano passado. _Ótimo,_ pensou ele. _Pelo menos agora eu vou ter o que dar pra ela de aniversário de casamento esse ano..._ Ele suspirou, tentando novamente manter a calma, e nem percebeu a cara de assustado que John fazia. Ele também contorcia a boca e os olhos, como quem vai...

— Não! — Ele implorou, como quem fosse chorar junto do filho. — Desculpa, John... O papai não queria gritar com você...! — Continuou implorando, e agora a impressão de que ele ia chorar era verdadeira. Se aquele menino chorasse por mais meia hora, Sirius ia ficar louco. Louco ele já estava ficando, por causa do vômito, do perfume e do leite, mas se ouvisse mais um pouco de choro ia enlouquecer definitivamente. — John, o papai vai passear com você se você parar de chorar... Pára, por favor... — Como não surtiu efeito, ele resolveu cantar. Tinha visto em algum lugar que crianças muito pequenas entendem melhor quando cantado, ou desenhado. — O papai vai passear com o John se o John ficar quietinho... Se ele ficar quietinho o papai vai passear com o John... — Parecia estar funcionando agora, porque John parava um pouco de chorar e prestava mais atenção no pai. — Isso John, bonitinho do papai... Pára de chorar que o papai vai passear com você. Olha, o papai vai pegar o carrinho...

Mas John parecia não saber o que era carrinho, porque recomeçou a chorar assim que perdeu o pai de vista. Quando Sirius recolocou a cabeça para dentro da porta do banheiro, porém, o filho parou de chorar e ele percebeu que ele queria mesmo era uma companhia, ou em outras palavras, colo. O moreno suspirou derrotado e pegou o filho meio desajeitado, levando-o até o quarto do bebê, e o deixou no berço descansando enquanto arrumava o carrinho. Mas John nem pensava em descansar; começou a fazer barulhos com a boca, como se estivesse tentando falar, e batia as mãos no móbile incansavelmente.

— Pára John, você vai arrancar isso daí... — Mas, como das outras vezes, ele nem estava escutando. Sirius terminou de colocar o brinquedo suspenso no carrinho, pegou uma fralda de boca e colocou a bolsa azul-clara embaixo do carrinho. Pronto, agora já podia sair com o John. — Vamos? — Perguntou pro nada, porque sabia que o garoto não ia responder, mas quando ouviu a voz do pai John parou de mexer no móbile e começou a gritar para ele conforme empurrava o carrinho para a porta do quarto. — Calma aí, eu não vou sem você! — E pegou o filho (agora estava pegando o jeito) e colocou dentro do carrinho. John parecia estar bem eufórico para passear, porque sentou-se olhando para frente e batia as mãos freneticamente no apoio do carrinho.

O dia não estava muito ensolarado, então Sirius não precisou cobrir John com a fralda, até porque se cobrisse ele ia ficar tirando, então deixou a fralda apenas para limpar qualquer babeira que ele fizesse. E começaram a andar pela calçada que passava na frente da casa de Sirius e Marlene, e foram dobrando esquinas, atravessando ruas (com cuidado, é claro) até chegarem numa certa esquina onde estava parado um garoto que já tinha lá seus cinco anos, com cabelos espetados e um par de óculos redondos, fazendo birra por causa de um sorvete. Ao lado do garoto, idêntico a ele, até nos óculos, estava o pai, e do outro lado, a mãe, uma mulher ruiva com sardas no rosto. Sirius sorriu e foi até onde estava a família Potter, e Harry veio logo brincar com John.

— Sirius?! — Exclamou Lily, espantada. — Você, cuidando do John?

— Eu sou um pai bem dedicado, ouviu, dona Lily? E duvido que o James nunca tenha cuidado do Harry nem um pouquinho quando ele era pequeno.

— Cuidou, mas... Não faz o seu gênero cuidar de criança, sabe?

— Faz o seu gênero _fazer_ a criança — interrompeu o pai de Harry, James. — E aí, Pads? Cuidando do Pads Jr. por quê? — Perguntou ele, enquanto observava o filho brincando com John.

— A Lene foi procurar emprego e me deixou cuidando dele. Vocês não sabem o trabalho que ele está me dando...

— Sabemos sim! — Disseram os dois juntos, olhando de esguelha pra Harry. — Mas logo você acostuma, Sirius. Se a Lene for mesmo trabalhar fora de casa, você vai ter que acostumar e aprender até a fazer serviço de casa, sabia? — Continuou Lily.

— Eu _sei_ fazer serviço de casa! Eu já morei sozinho, esqueceram?

— Mas morar sozinho não garante que você saiba... — James parou de falar ao ver o acidente terrível que tinha acontecido. Harry, ao tentar "escalar" o carrinho, subiu na parte traseira dele, e o carrinho acabou não agüentando seu peso; resultado, Harry jazia no chão, todo machucado, com o carrinho em cima, e John chorava com o braço preso num daqueles montes de pedaço de ferro que o carrinho tem e caído de costas perto de Harry. Sirius arregalou os olhos e correu para socorrer o filho e o afilhado. Se Marlene passasse por aquela rua naquele momento, estavam divorciados, e Sirius agradeceu aos Céus por aquilo não ter acontecido. Lily levantou Harry enquanto Sirius tentava acalmar John balançando-o em seus braços, ainda meio desajeitado, mas melhor do que antes. John, claro, berrava a plenos pulmões.

— Calma John... Pelo amor, John, pára de chorar! — ele implorava, como na hora em que ele começara a chorar depois de ele ter gritado com o filho. — Já está tudo bem! Fez dodói, fez? — Perguntou, enquanto massageava de leve o braço que tinha ficado preso, que já ficava roxo. — Mer... Droga! — ele reprimiu um palavrão por estar na frente de Harry e John. — Será que quebrou? Se quebrou, a Lene me esfola vivo e persegue a minha alma onde quer que ela vá... Além do peso de consciência que eu vou ficar... Não, não pode ter quebrado! Você saber ver se quebrou, Lily? — Sirius dizia tudo de uma vez, visivelmente desesperado, enquanto James e Lily prendiam o riso e Harry observava tudo, muito assustado, provavelmente pensando que havia acontecido mesmo uma tragédia. Por causa dele, ainda por cima.

— Calma, Sirius! — Ela disse, alterando um pouco a voz, para que ele parasse de se desesperar daquele jeito. O dono do carrinho do sorvete olhava para tudo aquilo com uma cara realmente espantada. Sirius parou e olhou para Lily e James, que agora tentavam mostrar a ele que não estavam achando graça da situação, embora estivessem morrendo de vontade de explodir em risadas. — Deixa eu ver aqui... Pronto. Não quebrou, Sirius. — Ela disse, depois de passar a mão de leve pelo braço de John. — Deve estar doendo um bocado e ele deve estar assustado, mas quando você chegar em casa coloca um pouco de gelo aí. Ele vai gritar, mas vai passar a dor.

Sirius assentiu ainda levemente assustado e olhou para John, que agora estava mais calmo também. Lily ainda deu mais recomendações para ele, como não ficar apavorado como tinha ficado, só ia piorar a situação, dar o leite aos poucos ("Então foi por isso que ele fez voltar tudo em cima de mim?"), dar banho sem colocar a cabeça na água, etc. E depois que achou que já tinha tomado um susto bem grande na rua, Sirius colocou John no carrinho novamente e começaram a refazer o caminho, voltando para casa.

Já eram quase quatro da tarde quando os dois chegaram em casa. Marlene não tinha chegado ainda, como Sirius já previa; ela disse que ia chegar tarde. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Sirius só queria colocar o menino no berço, aplicar esse gelo logo, esperar ele dormir e cair no sono também. Com Marlene ajudando era _muito_ mais fácil e muito menos cansativo. Mas quando Sirius colocou John no berço e virou as costas para ir buscar o gelo, o garoto começou a chorar e, pelo cheiro, tinha acontecido o que Sirius mais temia. Ele contorceu o rosto e suspirou, tentando não aspirar muito ar, porque aquele cheiro estava bem ruim, mesmo.

— Ah não, John. Não faz isso com o papai. — Mas quando ele se voltou para o berço, pegou o bebê e viu que era isso mesmo, porque a fralda dele estava bem cheia. — Trocar fralda eu não sei, John! — Ele exclamou, mas não havia mais tempo. Estava feito, literalmente. Sirius, então, levou John para o trocador de fraldas onde ele havia quebrado o perfume de Marlene e viu que não tinha limpado aquilo ainda. Deixou o menino em cima do trocador e, cuidando para ser bem rápido e não deixar John ter tempo de quebrar mais alguma coisa, limpou os cacos do chão. E então começaria a batalha.

Sirius colocou John de frente para si e tirou a fralda, soltando uma exclamação de espanto logo depois. Como ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Era apenas um bebê de oito meses! O moreno tentou não olhar muito pra aquilo e embolou tudo, jogando no lixo que Marlene tinha destinado apenas pras fraldas sujas de John. E agora, o que fazia? Procurando algum tipo de orientação, ele encontrou apenas a bolsa onde a mulher guardava as coisas para trocar a fralda e o pacotão de fraldas em si. Havia ali uma espécie de papel higiênico mais macio, e foi com aquilo que Sirius limpou John antes de olhar para o restante das coisas que havia ali. Bom, John já deveria estar bem sujinho, não? E foi por isso que Sirius teve uma ótima idéia: dar banho no bebê. Assim ele esperaria a mãe bem limpinho e cheiroso. Foi até o quarto dele, pegou a banheira e uma troca de roupa e colocou tudo no trocador. Pegou água quente do chuveiro e colocou um pouco na banheira, sabia que não podia encher. Pegou também o sabonete que estava dentro da bolsa da troca de fralda e tirou o restante da roupinha do filho.

Como John já sentava, Sirius deixou-o sentado na banheira, e enquanto ele batia as mãos na água, divertido, o moreno tentava dar banho no filho, ensaboando-o todo e depois tentando enxaguá-lo. Demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu deixar John bem lindinho e cheiroso. Trocou a fralda do filho – sem esquecer de passar o talco e a pomada contra assaduras – e o vestiu, e depois de deixar o menino repousando no berço, arrumou as coisas da bolsa e jogou fora a água da banheira, deixando-a escorrer no box do banheiro. Quando ele finalmente jogou-se no sofá da sala, John começou a chorar. Olhou no relógio: 18:36. Do que aquele garoto estaria chorando? Já tinha tomado banho, era impossível ter feito cocô de novo... Estava com fome, só podia. Sirius então levantou-se e foi até a geladeira, procurando pelo leite enquanto os gritos e o choro do filho só aumentavam.

— Sirius... — Ele ouviu a voz da mulher. _Droga. Não tinha outra hora pra ela chegar, não?_ Mesmo que ele estivesse pegando o leite, Marlene ralharia com ele por ter deixado John chorando. — SIRIUS! O menino está chorando, você não viu? — Sirius não respondeu, apenas ouviu Marlene cochichar alguma coisa para John, e o choro, mesmo que mais baixo, foi aproximando-se da cozinha, onde Marlene colocou o garoto na cadeirinha. — Explique-se, Sirius Black. Será que nem pra cuidar de um bebê você serve?

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Como assim, "nem pra cuidar de um bebê" ele servia? E aquele sufoco que passara o dia todo para proporcionar o melhor para John? Ela não via isso, não? Só porque deixou o garoto um segundinho a mais chorando para esquentar um leite ela já o atinge desse jeito?

— Olha aqui, Marlene. Eu só não brigo com você porque ele está olhando. Mesmo que ele esteja chorando, ele está olhando. — Disse Sirius, suspirando para manter a calma. — E não sei se você percebeu, mas ele está de banho tomado, fralda trocada, cabelo penteado, roupa limpa, e ele ainda não sabe tomar banho sozinho, ou seja, quem fez isso tudo por ele fui eu. — Ele disse, sem nem dar espaço pra ela contestar. — E não sei se você percebeu também, o leite que eu ia dar pra ele está aqui no fogão, esquentando, porque eu não ia dar leite frio pro _meu_ filho.

Foi a vez de Marlene abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, até encontrar um defeito. Quando ela fez aquela cara de "venci, tem um defeito!" Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Tem uma mancha roxa no braço dele.

— Fui passear com ele — Sirius começar a explicar-se. — Encontramos o James, a Lily e o Harry, ele foi tentar escalar o carrinho do John e o carrinho caiu por cima dele. Está bem mais machucado que o John, que só está com essa mancha roxa porque prendeu o braço no carrinho. Eu já coloquei gelo pra não doer, e Lily disse que não quebrou. Ela conhece, é medibruxa, lembra?

Marlene ofegou, como se estivesse puxando o ar para contestar, mas não encontrando mais nenhum defeito, apenas observou Sirius apagar o fogo.

— Desde quando você sabe mexer no fogão?

— Desde quando eu tive que brigar com ele pra aprender como se mexe, pra esquentar uma porcaria de uma mamadeira pro John pra ele vomitar tudo em cima de mim.

Marlene olhou para Sirius espantada e compreendeu que o marido não teve nenhum dia às mil maravilhas, afinal. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela pulou no marido e o beijou com amor, sem nem se importar se John estava olhando ou não. Ele não tinha parado ainda de chorar, mas o choro estava bem mais fraco agora do que na hora em que ela chegou, então nem percebia que ele estava ali. Quando se separaram, porém, Sirius olhava para ela com uma expressão super espantada, e ela olhava para ele com uma felicidade incrível estampada no rosto.

— Você é o melhor pai do mundo, Sirius! Tenho certeza de que se ele falasse, concordaria comigo. — Disse, sorrindo. — Cuidou tão bem dele que até esqueceu que dia é hoje...

_Que dia é hoje?,_ pensou Sirius desesperado. Seria dia do seu aniversário de casamento? Não, era em setembro, e estávamos em agosto... Dia do aniversário de Marlene? Também não, era em março... Aniversário do John? Também não... Maio... Então, o que era, afinal? Ele não sabia de nada importante que envolvesse ele, Marlene, John e o mês de agosto.

— Er... Desculpa perguntar, Lene... Mas que dia é hoje?

— O segundo domingo do mês de agosto.

Foi então que caiu a ficha dele.

— E você vai procurar emprego no domingo? — Perguntou, no que ela bateu na testa com força, como se ele fosse algum caso perdido. — Tô boiando, Lene! — Confessou, no que ela sorriu mais ainda.

— Hoje é Dia dos Pais, seu bobo!

Então ele entendeu. Era Dia dos Pais! Seu dia! E ele teve que ralar tanto... Mas se Marlene não estava procurando emprego, onde ela estaria, afinal? Se estava colocando chifre em Sirius bem no Dia dos Pais, ah, ela ia ver... Se separaria e ainda levaria John consigo, embora cuidar dele sozinho não fosse assim tão fácil. Quando perguntou a ela onde estava, então, ela respondeu apenas:

— Na casa da Alice, buscando o seu presente.

Foi então que ele se sentiu confuso, e Marlene guiou-o até a janela, de onde ele pôde ver uma moto prateada, grande e linda, do jeito que ele sempre quis. Agradeceu Marlene de todas as formas que podia, pegou-a no colo, enquanto John fazia festa também, gritando e batendo palminhas. Quando ficaram quietos foi que chegou o melhor presente que Sirius poderia ter num Dia dos Pais.

— Pá-pá.

Eles se entreolharam, ao mesmo tempo espantados e sorrindo, e correram até a cadeirinha de John, olhando para ele, que parecia estar se perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo que não tiravam os olhos dele. Estavam esperando que ele repetisse aquela palavrinha...

— Pá-pá?

Quando Marlene se virou para Sirius, viu que ele estava chorando. Ela só tinha visto Sirius chorar uma vez na vida: no dia do casamento dos dois. Passou uma das mãos pelo ombro do marido e encostou a cabeça ali, olhando para o filho, enquanto ele travava um diálogo silencioso com o pai, que, depois de alguns minutos, resolveu responder:

— Também te amo, filho.

Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha de John e se levantou, indo preparar a mamadeira dele, e quando deixou o garoto tomando sozinho (sim, ele já conseguia segurar a mamadeira sozinho) encarou Marlene, beijando-a mais uma vez, e mais uma, no rosto e nos lábios, enquanto ela dava gargalhadas de felicidade. Nunca tinha visto Sirius chorar de emoção e conseguir cuidar de seu filho sozinho, se desdobrando em cinqüenta pra fazer isso, tudo isso num único Dia dos Pais.

Sirius só estava se perguntando se aquela felicidade ia durar até ela descobrir que John tinha quebrado seu vidro de Chanel n° 5 só porque Sirius o deixou sozinho no trocador para tomar banho. Mas tudo bem. _Pelo menos agora eu sei o que dou pra ela de presente de aniversário de casamento esse ano._


End file.
